The vast majority of American households are equipped with a variety of tools such as screwdrivers, pliers, hammers, saws, electric drills, etc., which are used for repairs, building projects, hobbies, and crafts. Particularly in the case of apartments, condominiums, and smaller houses, the storage and transportation of tools and the attendant accessories and supplies has been a considerable problem. Typically, the tools, etc., are stored in a drawer which is inconveniently located, thereby necessitating multiple trips to carry the tools, accessories, and supplies to and from the location at which they are needed.
The present invention comprises a portable workshop which overcomes the foregoing and other problems long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a portable workshop includes a storage cabinet which is small enough in size to be stored in a closet, but large enough to receive, store, and transport all of the tools, accessories, and supplies which are normally used in and around the home. The cabinet is supported on wheels and casters and is therefore easily transportable from its storage area to a location at which the tools, etc., are needed. The portable workshop further includes a work surface comprising a table top supported on the storage cabinet for pivotal movement between a storage orientation and an extended working orientation.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, the storage cabinet includes a plurality of shelves adapted to receive larger, heavier tools. The shelves are located in the lower portion of the storage cabinet to facilitate stability. A plurality of relatively small drawers are located in the upper portion of the storage cabinet to receive small tools, accessories, supplies, etc. The length dimension of the lower portion of the storage cabinet is preferably larger than the length dimension of the upper portion thereof, again to facilitate stability.
The portable workshop is provided with a handle which is pivotally mounted to facilitate movement of the portable workshop on the wheels and casters. The portable workshop is provided with a retractable power cord which is utilized to supply electrical power to duplex outlets, thereby facilitating the use of electrical tools. The table top is secured in the extended working orientation by a pair of removable metal legs which are adapted for stowage on the portable workshop.